Korrasami Drabbles
by Way-Up-In-The-Skye
Summary: Real creative title, huh? Pretty much how it sounds. Except, hopefully better and more original than it sounds. Does not follow a linear plot. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**So it's pretty much exactly how it sounds. A bunch of short Korrasami drabbles. Suggestions are more than welcome. Reviews feed my soul.**

Acceptance.

Asami knew Mako was a lost cause. No matter what she did, he'd always go back to Korra. She was just too important to him, and Asami didn't understand why.

Korra this, Korra that. Asami knows that Korra's the Avatar, but what did she have beyond that? It's not like Asami had a problem with Korra, she seemed nice enough.

Really, though, the only satisfaction Asami had was that Korra had decided she was done with all of Mako's ferretshit too.

They were both too good for him. Korra was so strong and brave. She was such a fighter, and she never, ever gave up. And she was just so innocent sometimes, it was kind of cute. Her isolation hadn't done much to teach her how to act around people, and her bluntness was refreshing compared to the constant diplomacy Asami was raised around, dealing with investors and business owners.

And, Asami had to admit, Korra was quite beautiful in a tribal sort of way. Despite refusing makeup or any sort of fancy clothing ("Clothing is for warmth, nothing more," Korra would insist every time Asami would even hint and changing her wardrobe, just a little.), Korra radiated natural beauty.

Asami would often catch herself thinking about the Avatar, and just how much more desirable she was compared to Mako, how much more she had to offer. The thought of her made her heart pick up its pace. And she didn't fully understand why, until the conclusion came to her one night while she was alone.

She thought about how much she adored being around her, and marveled at how their friendship had grown despite all the complications had plague them. She thought about how much she just admired Korra, when it hit her.

She was quite taken with Korra.

More than she should've been.

It wasn't right, and she knew she could never, ever say a word.

But maybe, she could accept it.


	2. Chapter 2

**In which Korra and Asami are already together, but know one else is aware.**

Discovered.

Unlike his brother, Bolin was never a really judgemental person. This had always come in handy. It helped him get along with people and make friends in nearly every circle.

But like all little brothers, Bolin looked up to Mako in at least one respect, and the one Bolin chose was to try and be a protector.

But, Bolin didn't really have anyone to protect. All his close friends could take care of themselves. So when he heard an odd strangling noise one day while walking around what he thought was a deserted Air Temple Island, he of course, rushed to help.

He searched the entire island, finally coming to the Flying Bison stables after hearing another noise come from there.

He opened the door and peeked through it, ready to earthbend at any time, and what he saw nearly made him earthbend himself in the face.

Laying in the softer pile of hay were Korra and Asami, both half-naked and thoroughly enjoying themselves. Asami let out another strangled moan, and Korra playfully told her to keep quiet.

Bolin let out a squeak, and both of the girls jumped and quickly tried to cover themselves.

"Uh, we were just-" Asami true to explain, but Bolin cut her off.

"I don't want to know!" He said, taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself.

"You can't tell anyone, Bolin," Korra said. She didn't sound or look particularly threatening, but he got the message: Tell anyone and I'll bend your ass into a hat with all four elements.

"I-I won't tell! It's you guys's business!"

They both nod, satisfied.

"I think it's cool that you like each other that way anyway. What was the thought process? Mako's been a jerk to both of is so lets just forget him and make out with each other?"

"Bolin," Asami said in a deadly low voice, "Get out."

Bolin's voice raised an octave. "Leaving! I was just leaving!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! They feed my soul.**

Cold.

Warm rain is something Korra was unfamiliar with. In the South Pole, precipitation meant more ice. So when it rained on her in the middle of Summer, in Republic City she discarded her waterbending version of an umbrella and ran like the madwoman she was.

At least, until she started sneezing.

Apparently, rain was still rain, and even though Republic City cold was like a heat wave to Korra, it still could make her sick.

Even the Master of All Four Elements wasn't immune to hypothermia, pneumonia, or even the common cold. So she knew she had to get out of the rain before she really got sick.

Problem was, she was completely lost.

She'd been so caught up in wandering in the rain, she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going. As far as she could tell, she was in a richer side of town, but that didn't do her much good. So she walked some more, trying to bend the water out of her clothes. But by this point, she was actually cold, and shaking so bad she couldn't even bend the water off of her.

She was just about to concede to standing on some rich guy's covered porch for the night, when she saw a familiar building.

The Sato Mansion.

And the lights were on. Asami was home.

Asami had moved back into her father's mansion when the company had picked up again. Soon, Hiroshi's equaling affiliations were long forgotten, and Satomobiles reigned supreme once again in the transportation world.

However, Korra herself didn't dare venture over there. While Asami didn't seem to have a problem with her, after a while, the girl had seemed distant, and Korra was afraid that Asami blamed her for everything that had happened with Mako, or at least resented her.

Oh, how Korra was glad she was done with him.

Korra had also been feeling strange around Asami. Noticing how green her eyes were, thinking about how selfless and brave she was, feeling her heart speed up when she was around. It made her hesitate about asking her for help.

But at the moment, beggars could not be choosers.

So Korra marched up the mile long driveway to the Sato mansion, and pounded her fist on the door.

One of the many butlers answered, recognized her, and sent for a towel and the young Satomobile CEO. Asami rushed down the stairs, and with no coldness in her voice or demeanor, rushed her soaking wet friend inside.

"What happened to you Korra?!" Asami asked.

Korra could barely answer, she was shaking so badly.

"Was excited... A-a-about non-frozen... Rain... G-got soaked... And lost... A-and too cold... To bend... A-achoo!" She sneezed.

Despite herself, Asami giggled. "You're so ridiculous. Come on, let's get you dried off. You can take a hot bath upstairs."

Korra nodded and followed Asami up the stairs and into the luxurious bathroom. Asami started the water with the many complicated looking knobs, adjusting the temperature. She brought out a towel from a cabinet, and said, "I'll bring you some dry clothes, you go ahead and take your bath."

Asami reached out to touch Korra's arm, and gasped at how cold it was. Korra's breath hitched. Even her fingertips were warm. Her touch sent an odd shiver down Korra's spine.

Korra looked Asami in the eye, and in that moment, experienced a thing called word vomit.

"I-I-I'm sorry for showing up unannounced and being such a burden and I'm sorry about your father even though I was right I was being a bad friend by not leaving it alone and I'm sorry about all that stuff with Mako and you deserve better than that and I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've caused you and- Mmph!"

Asami kissed her, effectively cutting Korra off mid-run on sentence. Suddenly, Korra wasn't cold anymore as she looped her arms around Asami's neck. When they both came up for air, Asami smiled and gently said, "It's okay. All of it. You're a better friend than you think you are. Now..." Her smile turned mischievous, "Let's get you warmed up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. They feed my soul. To answer one of your questions, I will be doing AU drabbles, as demonstrated by this chapter.**

Demon

Asami was on the upper end of the demon scale. She didn't have raw physical power like many demons did, but her father had influence and a lot of pride. And pride was like money in the demon world-its base and its downfall.

So she lived in one of the less disgusting dwellings of the Urbem. At least, hers had actual walls.

The realm of the demons was split up into five regions: Aether, Lume, Terra, Auga, and Urbem.

Aether was a windy, mountainous region. The demons that lived there had nearly translucent skin. They were very mischievous and liked to sneak up on people and use their wind powers to blow them over.

Lume was a volcanic region. Very hot, very fiery. The demons that lived there had red and golden skin, had very serious attitudes and even more serious tempers, with the power to manipulate fire. They often considered themselves to be better than the other demons.

Terra was a rocky canyon in which all the earth demons dwelled. Their skin was green, and they lived in the caves on the sides of the canyon. They were very social and steady.

Auga was a cold, watery region where the demons with blue skin who could control water lived. They kept to themselves, were known to be compassionate (though they were still demons), and were rumored to have healing abilities. Not that they ever used them on anyone but themselves.

And Urbem was the city in which any demon could live, no matter what region they could come from. At least, that was the idea.

It was more dangerous to live in than Lume. Murder and war between gangs run by members of the different regions was a constant. They only left you alone if you were like Asami.

Asami was a Moot. She had no special elemental abilities. Everything she could do was mental. She could bend the wills of people by reaching into their minds and altering their perception. She got this ability from her father. That was why he was so influential. And that's why no one from the regions had anything on her. And her father had taught her the secrets of combat just in case anyway.

Her lavender skin and green eyes, trademark of the Moot, kept her out of trouble.

And so, to Asami, the world of the demons, with its cavelike, starless sky and divided world was bleak despite its intrigue to the outsider. At least until a human appeared.

She heard the screams from a mile away and knew it was a human.

Only the leaders of each region and the ruler of the Urbem were allowed to go to the human world to terrorize the weak beings that dwelled there. Devouring souls was less of a necessity and more of a recreational activity. Asami could survive without sustenance. But when they came back they brought with them countless tales. Like how even though humans spoke thousands of different tongues, somehow the demons could always understand them, and vice versa. And how the humans were strangely colored and wore different clothes unlike the demons, who wore nothing at all. (Why bother? Demons were unaffected by temperature). And one more interesting thing:

Humans screamed.

They didn't whoosh like the Aether.

They didn't roar like the Lume.

They didn't growl like the Terra.

They didn't swish like the Auga.

And they didn't stay silent like the Moot did when they were upset or in peril.

Asami rushed to see what the commotion was all about, and saw the strangest looking girl coming toward her. She wore a blue puffy thing that covered her upper half and dark blue scratchy looking things that covered her lower half and some kind of foot covering. Her skin was a light brown, like on the sides of the Terra canyon, her hair a darker brown. Her eyes were blue like the skin of the Auga. She was shorter and curvier than Asami. But Asami was one of the smallest adult demons around. Most of the other demons towered over her while she stood in their menacing shadows.

The girl saw Asami and turned pale. She said, "You have to help me! I don't know where I am! Is this some kind of Hollywood set or something?! I thought I was dreaming but..." The girl trailed off. Asami was flabbergasted about the fact that she could understand her even though the girl was clearly speaking another language.

Asami took hold of the girl's shoulders. "You're in Urbem, in the demon realm. I'm not sure how you're here. What is Hollywood?" Asami said calmly.

"D-d-demon realm?! Are you crazy?!" The girl yelled.

"I'm quite sane, you're just lost." Asami said a bit more excitedly. "You're human, right?"

"Of course I'm human! What are you?"

"A demon. A Moot, to be exact."

"And what does that mean?"

"That means-" Asami heard voices around the corner. They were probably chasing after the girl. "That doesn't matter," she said. "We need to get you inside."

Asami ushered the girl into her home and locked the door. She brought her into her chamber and attempted to calm the girl down. Once the girl was breathing normally, Asami bombarded her with questions.

"What are you called?"

"Korra," the girl answered.

"Where in the human world are you from?"

"Uh, New York."

"Is that a city or a region?"

"Bit of both."

"Why are you wearing those things that cover you up?"

"Because it's the middle of winter, and even if it wasn't, it's not like I can walk around naked. Speaking of, why are you walking around naked?"

"We have no need for covering," Asami answered.

"Why is your skin purple?" Korra asked.

"Because I'm a Moot. Why is yours brown?"

"I don't know. I guess because I'm a human... I... I saw some people with red skin who threatened to suck my soul and then one of them breathed fire! What was that all about?"

"They were Lume. Easily excited and easily ignited."

"Is it easy living here?" Korra asked.

"Define easy," Asami dead panned.

Korra laughed.

"What... What was that noise you just made?" Asami asked.

"What? You mean a laugh?"

"Why did you make that noise?"

"I dunno, I thought what you said was sort of funny."

"Funny? I'm not familiar with that word."

"Um... Amusing?"

"You... Laugh when you're amused?"

"Most people do."

"... You humans sure are strange."

"Says the purple demon girl..." Korra pouted. Asami found it oddly... Cute.

"So," Korra began, "what does it mean to be a Moot?"

"Well, it means I look like this, and can alter your perception."

"What do you mean alter my perception?"

"Like this."

Asami reached out with the invisible cable attached to her brain into Korra's. She tried to ignore the overwhelming strangeness of the human realm and focused on something that was prominent in Korra's mind, and showed it to her.

Korra gasped, and Asami knew it had been effective. Korra was now sitting in the middle of what she called a "skating rink."

Asami withdrew her cable, and brought Korra back to reality.

"H-how did you do that?" Korra spluttered. Asami smirked at her.

"All part of being a Moot."

Over the next few days, Asami hid Korra in her home, intrigued by the human. She snuck the girl sustenance, which was not has hard to find as she thought, and in return, Korra told her about the human world.

One topic in particular piqued Asami's interest.

"What is a lesbian?" Asami asked when Korra mentioned she was one.

"Well... Uh... It's a girl who is interested in girls the way she should be in boys."

"Like for reproducing and such? Female humans can reproduce together?"

"Well not exactly no. That's why in a lot of places its considered weird or wrong. But where I'm from it's more or less okay," Korra explained.

"But why mate with a girl when it won't produce offspring?" Asami asked, perplexed.

"I... Don't know. I'm wired that way I suppose. Of course, humans I guess are a bit more romantic about such things. We aren't quite as survival based as we should be. We're more focused with finding happiness."

"Well what's it like to be with another girl?" Asami asked.

"Different, but still the same."

That quieted Asami, and over time, the girls shared more about each other.

"I'm the shortest Moot."

"I suck at wind science."

"My father is very prominent, and that's why he's never here."

"I had to move out of Alaska because of the gay bashing."

"My mother was killed by a Lume."

"A Senator striving for 'equality' once assaulted me."

"I want to try being with a girl like you."

At the last one, Korra spluttered, "W-what did you say?"

"I want to try being with a girl," Asami repeated. "I've been with a male Lume before. But it didn't work. I didn't want to be with him. I want to try being with a girl."

"D-do you mean me?"

"Yes."

And with that, Asami leaned down quite a distance to reach Korra, and kissed her gently. Korra reached up and wrapped her arms around the demon, and Asami wrapped hers around the human's waist.

They eventually withdrew from each other, and Asami smiled and said, "I think I liked that."

The peace didn't last. Asami's father returned home unexpectedly, and caught the two together.

"You're harboring a human?!" He screeched. "Why haven't you devoured her soul?!"

"I don't want to father!" Asami growled like a Terra at him. "I like her! She's interesting!"

"The only good that girl is is as a meal!"

Asami kicked, screamed and begged, desperately trying to fight off her father. But to no avail. Hiroshi flung Asami into the wall and knocked her unconscious.

And Korra... Well she put up a fight... But she wasn't a demon.

Hiroshi ate well that night.

Asami, upon awakening and discovering what had occurred, set out to Lume territory. She found the tallest demon she could, and yelled every insult she knew. She didn't know why she was so upset or why she was acting so irrationally.

But as she bled and burned to death, the angered Lume will tell you, Asami made the oddest sound.

Only the humans could identify it as a laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long. Reviews feed my soul.**

Embers.

Korra was known to get homesick every once in a while. To the point that she begged Tenzin to teach her how to commandeer a flying bison because travel to the South Pole was faster. And he had given in when she mentioned he hadn't seen Katara in a long time, and he should come with and visit her.

She had also asked her girlfriend Asami to come.

She asked Asami just for the company on the long journey. Tenzin and the kids were great... But Korra was much less likely to strangle somebody with someone more level headed than the kids and less monk-like than Tenzin around.

And, you know, she and Asami would be staying together in the same room in the compound. Alone. All night. While Tenzin and the air bending rascals would be with Katara.

In fact, that had been Korra's selling point when she asked Asami to join her.

So after they'd arrived at the South Pole and they'd gotten past the warm greetings, food, and gone to their separate ends of the city, Asami and Korra found themselves huddled around a dying fire.

The shared warmth was addictive, and Korra still marveled at how her chest could be warm and her fingertips could be ice cold. She'd forgotten what that felt like in Republic City.

And the raven haired girl leaning against her definitely helped.

Korra gently took hold of Asami's chin and tilted her face up to kiss her sweetly. Asami kissed her back with great fervor, pulling the avatar down. They soon became lost in their actions, until someone burst through the curtained doorway.

"Hey Korra I brought some leftover- what are you guys doing?!" Jinora stared at them wide-eyed.

The two sprang apart.

"Jinora we were just-"

"AH!" Korra was cut off by a scream. She turned to see Asami's clothes on fire.

Korra quickly bent snow from outside onto Asami to put the fire out, creating a hole in the wall in the process. Suddenly Asami was a living snow-woman, and all you could see of her was her eyes. Smoke came off of the snow in thin ribbons, and the fire died with a hiss.

Asami shook the snow off of her. Her coat and the shirt underneath had been burned through to reveal nasty burns on her back. She reached around to feel them and winced.

"Are you alright?" Korra asked.

Asami shook her head. "Besides the burns I'm alright."

"Come on," Korra said. "Let's get you patched up." And Asami nodded.

"I'm uh... I'm gonna go," Jinora muttered before dashing off. Neither of the girls heard her.

Korra had Asami sit down. She bent up the snow, heating it until it was water and applied it to Asami's back. A blue glow filled the room, and Korra kept at it until the burns were nothing but angry pink marks.

"Thanks," Asami said. "Stupid of me huh? We get caught and I fling myself into the fire."

Korra was quiet for a moment. "You scared me," she finally said.

"I'm sorry," Asami whispered.

Korra enveloped Asami in a hug, and they stayed that way until long after the dying embers of the forgotten fire had ceased to glow.

(And the next morning, Korra threatened that if Jinora told a soul, she'd set all her books on fire. Needless to say, the airbender kept her lips zipped).


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. Enjoy number 6.**

Society.

As if to spite the predictions of millions, the world did not end in fire or ice. There was no zombie apocalypse (much to the disappointment to the die-hard Walking Dead fans) or outbreak of a deadly disease or nuclear warfare. Instead, the world ended when an underground group full of anti-society fanatics grew so large in numbers, their riots destroyed cities. And once they had successfully taken over, they became hypocrites and established a dictatorship that controlled the masses by fear. Just as corrupt as its predecessor. They called themselves Equalists.

They replaced the faulty social classes, religions, and currency systems with different social classes, a system in which necessities are distributed according to social class (something people always illegally worked around because no matter who takes over the world, food is too delicious for the common man to eat the same thing every day), and instead of religion, the Equalist leader, Amon, was worshipped as God until he died, and the red and white mask was passed on to his successor and said successor took on the name and image of Amon.

This system had been in play for centuries before anyone dared to rebel. Protesting, peaceful or not, were a thing of "old society." Now it was considered more terrible than murder, which ran rampant in every social class, along with every other crime considered punishable by incarceration in the old society. Now, there were few laws. People hashed things out for themselves, without involvement of the Equalist police.

So when Asami Sato, a young woman from a higher social class found herself in one of the new world slums because there was a certain noodle stand there she had a weakness for, and a man decided Asami would be a tasty treat for him, no one was concerned by her screams.

"No one's coming you little bitch, just shut your mouth," the offender said. He towered above her, and Asami could barely see his spiky hairline in the dark. She remembered catching sight of him early and refraining from laughing at his oddly flame-shaped eyebrows, but conceding that otherwise, he was rather handsome.

He raised a pocketknife to her neck. And in defiant response Asami kicked him between the legs, and he dropped to the cracked pavement. She began to run, but he desperately reached up and slashed her forearm. Blood gushed from the wound, but she barely noticed, taking off down the street.

After about half a mile, she began to get woozy. She looked down, realizing she'd lost much more blood than she realized. She collapsed on the shallow porch of a nearby building. The last thing she heard before blacking out was the opening of a door, and a girl yelling, "Holy shit!"

0o0o0

Asami awoke to warmth and the smell of stew. She was in a small one room dwelling with white cracked walls. She sat up and was immediately hit with a wave of dizziness.

"Whoa," a female voice said, "Take it easy. Lay back down."

Asami's eyes darted in the direction of the voice. Her gaze was met with one of a caramel skinned girl with startling blue eyes. Her hair was in a high ponytail, she had on a blue sleeveless shirt and fur pants. She couldn't have been older than Asami, who was seventeen.

"Who are you?" Asami asked.

"Korra, and you?" the girl replied.

"Asami. Why did you help me?"

"I wanted to. Why were you bleeding to death on my doorstep?"

"Because no one else wanted to help me. Helping people is a pretty abnormal behavior. Especially around here."

Korra smiled wryly, "I'm known for being abnormal. Now what is someone in such nice clothes doing in a slum like this?"

Asami grinned sheepishly. "Narook's seaweed noodles."

"Ah," Korra laughed, "I understand."

There was a moment of silence before Korra asked, "So do you want some food? You'll be here a while before you can get back on your feet and go home."

As if on cue, Asami's stomach growled audibly, and Korra smirked and brought her a bowl.

As Asami wolfed down the surprisingly tasty stew, Korra asked, "So where are you from?"

When Asami stopped to take a breath, she said, "Near the heart of the city. My father is Hiroshi Sato."

Korra's eyebrows raised comically, "Rich Daddy's girl eh?"

Asami chuckled. "Something like that. What about you?"

"My parents are... Gone."

"Equalist police?"

"How'd you guess?"

"My mother... Was taken also," Asami said slowly.

"What did she do?"

"They thought she was conspiring with rebels because she made frequent trips down here. I don't know if she actually did. I just know she always brought back noodles from Narook's. Yours?"

"Well," Korra said, "they were rebel leaders. Equalists cut them down. When I was young."

Asami wasn't surprised. Rebels were everywhere. They were loud amongst themselves and quiet around equalists. It was more admirable amongst those under Equalist control.

"And what about you?" Asami asked. "Orphan children don't last long out here."

"I swore up and down to take over my farher's position, and in exchange they swore up and down they would take care of me. I'm supposed to keep it secret, but everyone around here has already figured it out. And by the time you've recovered, our plan will have been acted out, so you don't have anyone you can tell."

"Plan?" Asami said through a mouthful of potato. She was more intrigued than she seemed.

"I'm going to take down Amon."

0o0o0

After falling asleep, the next time Asami woke up, Korra was gone. There was a major ruckus outside, screams filling the streets. Asami rushed out the door, ignoring the dizziness, to see a crowd converging around the dead body of a young girl.

Asami felt her stomach drop. As she pushed her way closer, she saw. The caramel skin, the blue shirt, the high ponytail, all stained with blood.

The plan must have failed.

A bald man with an arrow tattoo stood next to her body, and seemed to be making a speech.

"We all knew Korra!" He yelled. "She was kind, helpful, and brave! Her parents were killed due to speculation, and now she, an innocent citizen, is now gone! Amon's tyranny cannot continue! We must rise up! Carry the essence of Korra with us! Let her spirit be our guide!"

The crowd roared their compliance.

Asami whirled around, overwhelmed. She didn't know what to do or say. She was upset that Korra was just there and gone in the blink of an eye.

She suddenly felt a tap on the shoulder. A figure in dark clothing pulled aside a hood, and Asami was met with familiar blue eyes.

"Hey!" Korra smirked.

"But you were- And now you're- How?" Asami spluttered.

"Shhhh! Don't worry. It might not seem honest, but every inferno starts with a spark. You didn't think I was just going to charge into City Hall and try to assassinate Amon? I'm not that stupid."

It occurred to Asami that if they went through with this plan, they would just end up in another faulty society. But, then, it seemed that was the best humans could do. And since Asami was quite taken with Korra, and had deemed her rather kind. Anything had to be better than now.

Beggars can't be choosers.

She didn't know if Korra would allow her to work with her. But it couldn't hurt to try.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, it's been forever. I'm sorry. Enjoy chapter seven. Reviews feed my soul.**

Ice Princess.

Asami Sato's nickname would've made more sense if she had been a figure skater, or a cold hearted bitch. But she wasn't a figure skater, and she didn't think of herself as cold hearted.

No, Asami had been mockingly given the nickname "Ice Princess" at eight years old, when her next door neighbor (and best friend) Korra had challenged Asami to play hockey against her. Asami had raised her eyebrow. She'd heard of one-on-one basketball, but not one-on-one hockey.

But she had coerced her, saying, "C'mon Asami! It'll be fun! Hey, if you score one goal against me, I won't laugh at all your weird car obsession anymore!" Then she puffed out her chest, which was hilarious on a nine year old girl, and Asami agreed to the terms.

Coincidentally, Asami scored three goals against her before it turned into an all-out wrestling match on the ice (and that lying jerk still didn't stop making fun of her car posters and magazines). And after that day, when Korra walked home with her, just before she walked in her front door, Korra told her, "G'night Ice Princess."

And the nickname stuck like glue.

Even when Korra went all the way from playing hockey on the weekends with her dad Tonraq to the pros. Asami hadn't even known there was professional women's hockey teams. Of course, by that time, Asami always had her nose stuck in an engine, and didn't have much time for TV.

But still, she always watched Korra's games.

And Korra would call afterward, saying, jokingly, "Yo Ice Princess! How's being a mechanic working out for ya? Bet you're making millions on the daily!"

And Asami would smirk and reply, "Oh you know it. How are those head blows and missing teeth treating you?"

Asami could practically feel Korra's grin through the phone as she said, "Getting an implant and ice pack tomorrow."

Pro Hockey had Korra constantly traveling, so Asami didn't see her very often. She certainly didn't see anyone coming while she was bent over a very important engine repair on a very expensive car that belonged to a very expensive customer.

So she was lucky she'd finished the job not three seconds before she felt arms encircle her waist. Otherwise she would've jumped three feet in the air.

Before Asami could bust out a can of whoop-ass on whoever it was behind her, a very familiar voice whispered in her ear, "What's up Ice Princess?"

Asami grinned and turned to greet her old friend. "Aside from the spider living in the ceiling fan, the same old same old."

Korra reached up and rapidly tapped her fingers on Asami's arm, mimicking crawling. "Don't tell me you're scared of the spider," Korra said.

Asami scoffed. "Of course not. But if that spider falls into this engine, he could screw something up."

Korra smirked. "You're scared of the spider."

"Terrified," Asami conceded.

It was silent for a moment, before Korra spoke up.

"So I've been thinking," Korra began.

"You thinking? Well damn, the apocalypse is coming." Asami said.

Korra rolled her eyes. "I've been thinking about... Stuff..."

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Stuff?" Asami repeated.

"Well," Korra said, "I've really been missing you... And I uh... Wanted to come see you because this is really bothering me and..."

"Korra spit it out," Asami said, growing impatient.

"IreallylikeyouandIthinkweshouldbetogether!" Korra stammered.

Asami bit her lip. She knew how to decifer Korra's word vomit. "So, um, how long have you felt this way?" Asami asked.

"Since we were teenagers," Korra said sheepishly. "But it's not like you have to like me back! I just wanted you to know! We can totally still be friends if you-,"

"Korra," Asami said, "Shut up."

And then, surprising them both, Asami kissed her.

And kept kissing her.

She'd have to add a cracked windshield and fingernail marks in the seats of the car she was working on to the list of repairs to be made.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry I took so long. Been crazy busy. Reviews feed my soul**.

Rest.

Asami likes watching Korra sleep.

No, not in a creepy Edward Cullen style way. She doesn't watch from the window or the corner of the room. Asami just has a tendency to wake up before her girlfriend does, when the sun just starts to peek over the horizon.

Asami blinks her eyes and yawns quietly, careful not to move too much. She doesn't want to disturb the sleeping form that has entangled herself with Asami. Asami lays in Korra's arms, head on her chest, and their legs are tangled in a complicated web of limbs that somehow occurred after last night.

Wow... Last night.

Last night is the reason neither of them have a stitch of clothing on.

And Asami loves it.

It's right now, that Asami gently lifts her head (though she doesn't know why. Korra sleeps like a rock) and peers through hooded eyes at the avatar. Now, she can drink in all the small details.

Korra's eyelashes reach down and touch her cheeks.

Her hair is a knotted mess that spills everywhere over the pillow.

Her mouth curls up into a sideways smile sometimes when she's having a really good dream.

Her lips are just a shade lighter than her skin, and seem to be the only part of her that's completely soft.

Her hands (which by the way, Asami can't see, since they're resting on Asami's back. But she's felt their touch enough times to know) are small, but warm and rough and calluses and know how to make Asami feel oh, so, good.

Her breaths are deep. They make her chest rise and fall. And even though Asami is exhausted, the sight is still quite tantalizing... Tempting... But Asami won't touch. She wouldn't dare wake her.

Her shoulders are broad. And wrapped with muscle. Well, honestly, most of her is wrapped in muscle. Asami likes it. Korra's strong. She should look the part.

Korra pulls Asami closer unconsciously. Korra is only possessive of her in sleep. And Asami doesn't mind. She wants to be Korra's. She just can't be claimed out in the open.

Finally, after a couple hours, Korra wakes up to see Asami pretending to sleep. She knows Asami watches her. But it doesn't bother her at all.

In fact, she sort of loves it. It almost makes her wish she woke up before Asami does so she could return the favor. After all, Asami is strikingly beautiful...

But then again... An avatar needs her sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so very sorry for taking forever... I got wrapped up in this other story and excuses and excuses and blah, blah, blah. But! I just finished season three if LOK and hot damn... Korrasami (and my inspiration) lives! This one was inspired by the finale. Ugh. It hurts to see Korra in a wheelchair.**

Poison.

Korra was dying, and Asami knew it. Even past her battle with Zaheer, with the poison mostly out of her system, Korra was still dying. Permanent damage had been done. Walking alone would require months of healing. A smile would likely take longer.

Asami couldn't imagine what it must be like. Even having been a part of Team Avatar since Amon, it must have felt like a nonstop fight for Korra. She could never seem to rest. The Avatar's job was keeping balance, but the Universe just seemed to be throwing one lunatic at the poor girl after another. And now, Asami feared, it seemed Korra had finally broken.

Her sense of humor, her will, her desire to save the world, come into every room swinging, all her passion, everything that made Korra _Korra_ seemed to have just been stolen from her.

This knowledge hurt Asami. She hated it. She loved Korra deeply, and before this whole fiasco, Korra had fiercely loved her back. And, though she knew it was selfish, Asami couldn't help but be hurt by the fact that she wasn't enough to bring the old Korra back. In fact, no one seemed to be.

The poison hadn't just taken a toll on her body. The poison nearly destroyed Korra's soul.

Please let this be it, Asami prayed. Please let the Red Lotus incident be the last time Korra has to save the world. Because she needs time to heal, and no one ever seems to be generous enough to give it to her.

At least she wasn't completely gone. Korra would still lean into Asami's gentle touches. She would sigh a little when Asami would work her fingers through Korra's hair. So Asami kept hoping that she would be okay eventually.

She had to. Even though the poison was still all around her, haunting her brain, she had to beat it. If anyone was strong enough, it was Korra.


End file.
